First Date
by Purple Snuggie
Summary: Chris and Jill share their first kiss in the Spencer estate. - During Alternative Edition which will be released Feb.18.2010. - Please comment, suggestions and such are much appreciated. Reviews too! : 3 Fluffy with a slight grope.


_This is one of my new stories, short and simple. I wrote it with the help of my fianceé. It's based during Chris and Jill's time in the spencer estate which is part of the new Alternate Edition that has yet to come out yet._

_Chris and Jill do not belong to me, they belong to Capcom._

_Rated : NC 17. Kiss and slight touching._

_Dedicated to my wonderful fianceé.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

`` I'll go check over there. ``

They had spent the past hour examining the entire first floor of the mansion until they had found a key which led to another door that they had not yet been to on the second floor. Her partner was close behind her.

She pushed the key into the hole on the door and slowly turned the knob. It opened with a loud creak.

She jumped slightly, Chris put his hand on her shoulder.

`` Is Jilly scared of a creaky door? `` He began to snicker.

She pouted slightly and whapped him on the forehead.

`` Is Chris a big meanie? ``

She walked through the door, gun drawn and aimed as she stepped out onto the second floor balcony.

He followed in tow.

`` Wow, this floor doesn't look too sturdy. ``

`` I can see that. `` It squeaked underneath her feet.

`` I'm going to go check in here. `` He motioned to the door next to the one they had just come in from.

`` Alright. Be careful. `` She gave him a stern look before he opened it and slowly walked in.

She turned, looking around and leaning against the rail a bit...big mistake. The floor quickly caved in, she screamed, catching the edge just in time before she hurled down to the first floor, a pile of rotten wood, rusty nails, and tile beneath her.

`` CHRIS! HELP! ``

`` Jill! `` Chris yells as he runs towards the crumbling balcony.

Chris grips onto Jill as she continues to struggle from loss of footing.

Chris grunts as he attmepts to pull her up slowly without having any more of the balcony cave in.

He stared into her eyes watching the fear overcome her, knowing she feels uneasy as she continues struggle.

He quickly drops his handgun to the floor and grabs her small hands in his.

`` Don't worry Jilly, I got you. ``

He tugged gently, pulling her up as she placed her foot as slowly as possible onto the edge of the hole making sure not to place all of her weight on it.

`` Chris...`` After a minute of struggling, he managed to get her safely onto the rest of the balcony, going from a knealing position to standing.

Losing his own footing, he stumbled backwards into the wall, his hands still around hers he took her with him.

She was about to dust herself off from her holy endeavors when he tugged her and she fell forward, her hands in his...her face inches from his own.

`` Thanks...Chris...you bailed me out back there. ``

`` That was too close Jilly. ``

`` I know....I probably would have died if I had fell...I'm glad you got to me in time..I owe you. ``

Chris' heart began to pound louder than the floor had been creaking under them.

Jill's heart began to speed up as well, her cheeks turning a bit red as she turned her head slightly, her eyes glancing elsewhere and then back to his own.

He removes her blue cap and adjusts some of her chocolate tresses a bit, looking deep into her eyes.

`` I almost lost you Jilly.``

She blinked a bit as he tossed off her favorite hat and fixed a few pieces of her hair.

`` Yeah......that was way too close for comfort..`` Her cheeks reddened more as she was deciding on her next move, her eyes staring right back into his own.

Chris figure begins to slouch as he lowers his lips towards her own.

Her eyes widened quickly before closing tightly, tilting her head up just a bit, her lips inches from his own.

They can taste each others breath that was dancing in the inche between their lips.

She took in a shaky breath, her hands coming up to wrap around his neck a bit. Her movements were nervous not knowing if he wanted her to go any farther.

Chris wraps an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him, arching her back slightly as he closes the gap between their lips.

She presses her lips to his own, they part slightly, both taking in an ounce of air before the gap was closed again, their lips moving together in harmony.

He enjoys the kiss a bit longer, his fingers tracing across the small of her back, around to her front, easing her shirt up slightly.

They must have moved a bit too much, the floor gave another loud creak and he quickly stepped back, pulling her with him, his arms wrapping protectively around her small form.

They both looking towards the floor.

`` Maybe we should...move..`` she choked out, her mouth feeling a bit dry. She was completly embaressed she looked down, her face completly red.

Chris was feeling just as embaressed, he stepped back rubbing the back of his head and clearing his throat, he covered his mouth with his hand

and put his hands on his hips staring into the hole.

After minutes of awkward silence she coughed, dusting off her pants.

`` Did you find anything in that room before...I fell? ``

`` Not much.. `` Flashback of him walking into the room, staring at Jill the entire time and jumping into action when she fell. End of flashback.

`` Nope. I didn't find anything in there. ``

`` Ah..`` She shuffled a bit. Picking her hat off of the floor she placed it back onto her head.

`` Shall we continue then? There's gotta be something else...`` She moved past him quickly...still shocked by the fact that their first kiss was in the middle of the Spencer estate.

`` Talk about a first date...`` Chris whispers before following after her.


End file.
